The wish of two dolls
by Freakmusiclover
Summary: Tras huir de casa y perderse en la carretera, Misa Amane conocerá a Ryuzaki, un extraño joven con el que descubrirá los secretos que esconde Virosha. (un asco de resumen, lo se, pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Prologo

_..._

 _Rem y Ryuk son dos graciosos muñecos._

 _Ryuk divertido siempre sonreirá, Rem seria te observará. Ryuk ama divertirse, Rem busca tu protección._

 _Cualquiera de los dos poder te dará. ¿Pero cuál de los dos escogerás? ¿Cuál de los dos encontrarás?_

 _Se alimentarán de tus deseos, los harán realidad, pero recuerda que todo tiene un precio. ¿Darás tu alma y cordura para cumplir tus sueños?_

 _Rem y Ryuk te esperarán entre tinieblas, pero no te asustes..._

 _Abre tu corazón a Rem._

 _Juega con Ryuk._

 _Preparate para la diversión dentro de estas paredes de_ horror.

...


	2. Heartbreak hotel

**...**

 **Heartbreak hotel**

…

 _Well, since my baby left me_

 _Well, I found a new place to dwell_

 _Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street_

 _At Heartbreak Hotel_

 _Where I'll be-where I get so lonely, baby_

 _Well, I'm so lonely_

 _I get so lonely, I could die_

Although it's always crowded _  
_You still can find some room _  
_For broken-hearted lovers _  
_To cry there in the gloom _  
_And be so, where they'll be so lonely, baby _  
_Well, they're so lonely _  
_They'll be so lonely, they could die

…

...

Días después de su partida se preguntaría porque había pisado el acelerador sin pensar si quiera donde se dirigía. Estaba muy enfadada. Con el ceño fruncido se aferró al volante de su querido jeep Wanger Rubion blanco, mientras la noche caía en el condado de Westchester, escuchando Elation de Isbells, una banda belga que había descubierto en una de sus tardes con su prima Midora, una amante incondicional de las canciones melancólicas y las tardes de lluvia.

Las luces de los faros de los coches la obligaban a entrecerrar los ojos. Sentía que estos pesaban más de lo habitual, y los dirigió a la pantallita de la radio, donde indicaba la hora. Recordaba haber salido de casa a las seis de la tarde, cuando aun los rayos del sol traspasaban los cristales del jeep y daban una sensación de calidez.

 _-Now I'm old and feeling grey...-_ se unió a la cantante, sintiendo como cada una de sus letras la hacía sentir dentro de otro universo.- _I don't now what's left to say..._

Sin embargo, el brusco sonido del motor gimiendo la interrumpió. Misa Amane golpeó su espalda contra el asiento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, irritada. Decidió bajar del Wanger Rubion para comprobar lo que más se temía, y solo el humo que salía del capo le hizo fruncir el ceño con frustración.

-¡Increíble!-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, para luego abrir el capo. La gran masa de gas le pegó en la cara, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.-Joder...Esto no me puede estar pasando.-se quejó. Miró a su alrededor, a la espera de encontrar una seña que le hiciera ver que no estaba sola en medio de la nada. Estaba rodeada por árboles frondosos, típicos de las zonas rurales del condado. Si se había desviado hacia allí, y suponiendo que hubiera alguna casa, no estaría muy lejos de la civilización. Fijó la vista en el cielo oscuro de la noche donde podía hallar algunas brillantes estrellas rodeando la luna. Sino hubiera estado tan enfadada, quizás hubiera pensado que eran hermosas, e incluso, hubiera tomado una foto. Sin embargo, el verlas, solo hizo que pensara más en su soledad en medio de una carretera poco usada. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al coche y luego se volvió a meter dentro. Tenía una bolsa con todas sus pertenencias en el asiento del copiloto. Se riño a sí misma por no darse cuenta de la solución más fácil: llamar por teléfono a una grúa. Se preguntó si el servicio estaría disponible a esas horas y rogó para que así fuera. Revisó la bolsa en busca del móvil, que se encontraba dentro del bolsillito interior del bolso. Sonrió al encontrarlo y desbloqueó el patrón para poder acceder al escritorio. Allí buscó el icono de llamada, por suerte había memorizado algunos números de emergencia en el móvil, entre ellos, el de servicio de carretera.

Esperó unos instantes, mientras sonaba un pitido al otro lado de la red, pero poco después el sonido se acalló. Se preguntó que era lo que sucedía, hasta que miró la pantalla. Había un pequeño mensaje: **fuera de cobertura.**

 _Genial._

 _Ahora si que estoy perdida._

Pensó en que por una noche no sucedería nada por dormir a la interpérie, pero al poner un pie fuera de su jeep, cambió de parecer. Las noches de febrero eran muy frías.

A esas alturas, sabía que lo mejor era encontrar cobijo en algún sitio. Además, aunque estuviera en las afueras del condado, no seria muy difícil hallar un sitio donde dormir.

Decidió seguir el camino que se dirigía al bosque. Cogió todas sus cosas, para luego emprender una larga caminata. No supo si era realmente buena idea, en su interior se asomaban miles de ideas locas y nefastas, cada una peor que la anterior. No fue de gran ayuda que la noche pareciera cada vez más oscura y fría. Lo mejor que podía hacer para distraerse, o al menos eso pensó, era sacar su preciada cámara y grabar su alrededor. Al principio no compareció ser demasiado desagradable. Ver tras la lente siempre le resultaba divertido, sentía que no estaba tan sola. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, empezó a hablar sobre el paisaje. Describir con detalle todo lo que veía le entretuvo durante largo rato, eso sí, hasta que la pequeña luz de su videocámara se apagó tras el sonido que indicaba la falta de batería.

-Nada mejor que la completa oscuridad, ¿no es cierto?-se dijo a sí misma con ironía. Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, para luego mirar el objeto que había entre sus manos, apagado y sin batería. Y para peor suerte, el vídeo que tan bien le había salido no se había guardado. -Genial. Otra cosa mala. ¿Cuántas faltan por llegar?-hizo una pausa antes de arrepentirse por lo que acababa de decir- Mejor no decir nada que tener mala suerte.

Mientras decía estas palabras surgió de nuevo el miedo. Aunque dijera todo aquello con ironía, la realidad es que tenía algo de miedo a la oscuridad y los sonidos de la noche. Y aunque fuera estúpido, sacó su móvil, esta vez solo para iluminar el camino.

Por suerte, no fue mucho rato que duró la oscuridad. A lo lejos apareció una luz que centelleaba. Contenta, despejó unas ramas del camino para poder ver mejor de que se trataba. Comparecía ser el faro de un coche.

Adelantó el paso para mirar más de cerca. Cada vez Misa estaba más segura de encontrarse a salvo. Esperaba que la persona con la que tropezara fuera amable.

Cuando estuvo al lado del vehículo se dio cuenta de que había encontrado un nuevo camino. El coche se topaba en medio de este, con el capó abierto y expulsando dioxido de carbono. Se acercó un poco más. El color blanco del vehículo destacaba en la noche. Entonces se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía con su jeep y comprendió que se trataba del mismo. Pero esta vez no estaba solo, como lo había dejado minutos atrás.

Una figura alta y delgada apareció ante el capó. Con el humo disperso, pudo observar que se trataba de un hombre. Salió de entre el humo apartándolo con su mano y tosiendo ligeramente. Cuando por fin pudo apreciar su aspecto, no pudo más que sorprenderse.

Tenía la piel muy pálida, un color casi enfermizo, que solo se acentuaba con sus grandes y oscuras ojeras. Mantuvo sus grandes ojos en ella. Ni una sola expresión de sobresalto mostró en su rostro al verla emerger de la nada.

Misa hizo sonar su garganta, nerviosa. -H-Hola.

-Buenas noches.-saludó el otro, analizandola de arriba a bajo. Por la mente de la rubia aparecieron imágenes poco alentadoras. Sin duda ese chico le intimidaba.-¿Este jeep es tuyo?

-Si.

-Esta bastante estropeado.-declaró el joven de ojeras.-Será mejor que lo llevemos al pueblo, si gustas...

-Ah...-no sabía que decir. Misa no era alguien tímida, pero tenía miedo. Paciente, el chico esperó su respuesta. La chica estaba asustada, pero sabía que como pasara aquella noche dependería su contestación.-Claro.

-Bien. Sígueme, por favor.

Sin decir nada más, el joven de aspecto inquietante, le guió por el bosque. Aun se sentía nerviosa por su presencia, pero la noche era mejor estando acompañada por alguien que sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Un sentimiento de alivio apareció en Misa.

Reflexionó lo que estuvo haciendo minutos atrás, paseando sola por la noche. ¿Cómo es posible que además de perderse estuviera dando vueltas? Ella creyó que solo seguía el camino, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, pero los árboles se habían tragado a su persona y la consciencia del rumbo. Miró al joven. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, pero se había ofrecido a llevarla al pueblo. ¿Y su coche? Seguro que por la mañana lo irían a buscar.

 _Lo único que quiero es un lugar caliente y seguro donde dormir..._

-¿Está lejos?-se armó de valor para preguntar. El chico giró la mirada hacia ella, que se encontraba a unos pasos por detrás de él.

-No mucho.-respondió, para luego volver a su posición y meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su viejo pantalón. La rubia se fijó en su vestimenta, sencilla y nada elegante. El de ojeras parecía la clase de persona que no cuidaba mucho su apariencia. De repente, vio como este se hallaba más cerca suya, concretamente, a su lado, caminando a la par. Esto le sorprendió por un momento y temió que el otro se tomara confianzas. Pero continuó avanzando a su lado sin dirigirle palabra. Con ello, los nervios de la Amane se aquietaron.-En un minuto estamos allí.-declaró tiempo después.

-¡Genial!.-exclamó la rubia bastante animada.-Estaba muy preocupada, gracias por esto.

-No tiene por que darlas, señorita. Es tarde y en cuanto llegue, seguro que le apetece descansar.-dijo el azabache.

-Es cierto. ¿Hay alguna posada o lugar donde me pueda quedar a dormir?-inquirió Misa con su única preocupación en mente.

\- El hostal de los Yagami, seguro que le recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

-Estoy aliviada de oírlo.-suspiró Misa. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al joven al ver el cartel del pueblo.

 _Virosha._

-¿Virosha?-cuestionó en alto-Nunca escuché que hubiera un pueblo así en el distrito.-declaró curiosa la rubia, mientras adelantaba el paso junto al chico.

-Bueno, este pueblo es pequeño y viejo. Vivimos de nuestros propios recursos y tampoco es que los jóvenes se sientan incómodos con las tradiciones.-explicó.-A veces pienso que en Virosha se paró el tiempo.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del muchacho.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que los señores Yagami se vayan a dormir.-Y como si de un espectro se tratase, desapareció de su lado y reapareció a unos metros por delante. De nuevo, Misa se sintió sola, como si el muchacho no fuera quien le guiara y en realidad fuese un fantasma de la noche. Entonces se paró en seco y le observó unos instantes, antes de hacerle una seña de que se pusiera a su lado. Fue hasta aquél momento que notó como estaba de pie en su sitio con los hombros en tensión y se volvía a relajar. Esto le alentó a correr hasta caminar rozando el brazo contrario-el cuál se apartó abruptamente- y continuar hacia su nueva ruta, la cuál aparentaba ser la plaza del pueblo.

La Amane comenzó a mirar a su alrededor maravillada. Sino lo hubiese vivido, quizás ni lo creería. Cuando el azabache dijo que en el pueblo no existía el paso del tiempo, lo dijo con toda la razón. Si quiera en películas había visto tan real lo que sus ojos veían. Y era sumamente fascinante, tanto, que casi se le caía la olvidada videocámara que aun llevaba en sus manos. Y hubiera sido así, hubiese visto la lente de la cámara hecha pedazos si no fuera por sus reflejos. Gracias a ello recibió la atención del de ojeras, que puso una mueca de preocupación mientras ella le dirigía una risilla nerviosa.

Una vez pudo mantener la compostura y algo avergonzada por ser tan patosa, se irguió e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para animar al más alto a seguir caminando.

Mientras tanto las luces de las tiendas de Virosha se iban apagando una tras otra. Divisó pastelerías, pequeños mercados, la biblioteca...Y deseo que no fuera la última que vez. No supo el porqué, pero ver como en el pueblo nacía el sueño con el manto de la gran oscuridad, se le antojaba extraordinario. Quizás fuesen los anteriores miedos, que hacían que todo lo que mirase se volviera extraño ante sus ojos. Y esos grandes orbes marrones brillaban de emoción, que en ningún momento pasó desapercibida por su guía. Al contrario, este examinaba cuidadosamente cada expresión de su rostro.

Por raro que el joven pareciera, no era más que otro curioso habitante del pueblo. Este joven misterioso, de pocas palabras, si quiera había dicho su nombre. ¿Porque sería? No pudo evitar preguntarse. La rubia, que ignoraba sus pensamientos, seguía adelante junto a él, un completo desconocido. ¿Acaso era tan ingenua como su aspecto comparecía? Volvió a cuestionar a su mente. La gente no solía tomar esa clase de familiaridad con él, aunque tampoco había sido demasiada-aunque si bastante, tomando en cuenta al resto del pueblo- pero no se le hacía incómodo en absoluto. Incluso, se dijo, el paseo había valido la pena, solo por conocer a esa interesante muchacha. Por qué ¿quién se perdía de esa manera en el bosque? No tenía que ser un genio-aunque lo fuese- para darse cuenta de lo perdida que se hallaba la rubia al toparse con él.

Sin embargo, su recuperación fue rápida y enseguida la rubia se relajó. Por otra parte, algo le molestaba al azabache. ¿Debía decirle su nombre a aquella extraña? Por algún motivo que desconocía, quizás lo nervios que tenía, no había dicho su nombre tampoco. Al principio creía que era una descortesía de su parte, debería ser él quien se presentase, pero después lo dejó pasar. Esos detalles, a pesar de ser parte del protocolo, eran minucias. Por ahora cumpliría su parte y sería amable, se dijo.

 _Sino fuera por mi seguiría dando vueltas..._

Mientras observaba como la rubia admiraba embelesada los edificios, se dio cuenta de que quedaba poco por recorrer. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la jovencita, quien ahora le escrutaba con curiosidad.

-Ya casi hemos llegado.-anunció con el rostro indescifrable. Otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Amane y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también, aunque casi imperceptible.

La rubia alzó la vista hacia el cielo con emoción. Tenía ganas de ver como sería el edificio. Si tenía tiempo, incluso haría fotos del lugar para subirlas a su blog. Un lugar tan impresionante tenía que ser conocido. Lo malo, pensó, es que seguramente la llegada de turistas le quitaría la belleza a ese hermosa imagen rural. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta vio el brillante cartel del hostal del pueblo. Por unos instantes se sintió extrañada, pues eso no pegaba nada con la figura del edificio y del resto del pueblo. ¿Sería que en realidad si había turistas?

 _Pensándolo bien sería de lo más normal, sino ¿para que habría un hostal?_

Misa se golpeó mentalmente ante sus estúpidas ideas. A veces podía ser muy densa. Pero, antes de que pudiese idear algo más, ya estaba frente al hostal Yagami. Se preguntó que clase de personas le recibirían. Pero, por lo que había dicho el muchacho, no tenía porqué haber algún problema.

Contempló detenidamente la entrada. Parecía ser bastante agradable. Tenía flores a ambos lados, lo que hacía que fuese mucho más bonito. Además, los alrededores estaban adornados con pequeñas luces, sumado al punto en que se podía ver perfectamente el bosque por cualquier costado.

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo Misa con una sonrisa encantadora. Había estado tan metida en las vistas a su alrededor que ni siquiera había sentido frío, no hasta que la brisa movió sus rubios cabellos. Entonces, mientras analizaba el rostro del contrario, tuvo el anhelo de saber su nombre. Carraspeó dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle y se sintió ridícula. Era obvio, que al ser ella la desconocida en aquél lugar, que tuviese que presentarse antes. Y más después de lo que había hecho por ella. Entreabrió los labios y los volvió a cerrar, algo tímida y aun intimidada por la presencia del otro, a pesar de que estaba agradecida por su ayuda.-Yo, e-eh...

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al ver la rara actitud de la rubia. Dedució enseguida de que podía tratarse al ver como la otra reía nerviosa. Se había dado cuenta de ello. En parte, el bochorno que ahora pasaba la chica era culpa suya. Decidió dar un paso adelante y empujarla hacia la entrada. Eso sorprendió a la Amane, quien soltó un jadeo por el susto y se giró para reprocharle su comportamiento al de ojeras. Pero decidió callarse al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos negros del otro.-No tienes porque esforzarte tanto.

Calló durante unos segundos.

-Por que...-carraspeó un poco, incómoda.-¿Sabías lo que trataba de...?

-Si.-le interrumpió.-No tenemos que caer en esa minucias y agradecimientos.

-Aun así...-suspiró la rubia, sin entender la conducta de ese raro joven.-Ah...Soy Misa Amane.-declaró finalmente mientras el otro el rehuía la mirada.-¿Y tu...?-intentó sonreirle, aunque no comprendía nada sobre él.

Se permitió ignorarla unos silenciosos instantes, antes de volver a mirar a la rubia de ojos chocolate. Tenía la nariz algo arrugada, mostrando su exasperación. Si no fuera como acostumbra, el de ojeras se hubiese carcajeado por esa mueca. Realmente, estaba algo conmocionado por la creciente atención de la Amane. Creyó que, una vez acabada la tarea, ella no le prestaría interés alguno. Al contrario de imaginó, y a pesar de las posibilidades, recordó lo que nunca se habían dicho. Así que, mirando los orbes de Misa, suspiró y cedió, sintiéndose cansado. No entendía porque insistía en ello. No era por su nombre, aunque le desagradaba darse a conocer y los agradecimientos...Era más bien que se involucrase con él en su estancia en el pueblo.-Ryuzaki.

-Ya veo...-afloró en otra sonrisa.-Es un nombre curioso.-rió.

Al ver la cara del otro, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, se exaltó.

 _Eres algo tonta Misa._

-¡No lo tomes mal! Eh...¡Es un placer conocer tu nombre! ¡Y a ti...!.-continuó riendo, claramente nerviosa.-Me preocupaba que no me lo fueras a decir nunca. No es como si yo no hubiera hecho bien en un principio, después de todo soy una extranjera...

-No hay porque.-respondió enseguida.- También fue una descortesía de mi parte, no acostumbro a conocer a mucha gente y por eso soy algo desconfiado.-declaró, casi sin querer, puesto que sintió que sus acciones no fueron del todo razonables. Sin embargo, admitió para sus adentros, que no sentía muy seguro que lo que hubiese hecho fuera lo mejor por como afectara a la rubia.

-Eh...No pasa nada. Creo que es algo normal.

Los nervios surgieron en el ambiente. Estos habrían silenciado totalmente la estancia, sino hubiese entrado una señora de cabellos oscuros. Esta, se paró en cuanto vio a Ryuzaki y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Ryuzaki. Veo que estas acompañado.-Misa observó a la mujer, curiosa, pero enseguida se giró al azabache para preguntarle. Sin embargo, este fue más rápido y tomó su mano para conducirla hacia la mujer. Dio un respingo ante tal acción y bajo la mirada avergonzada. Sin duda Ryuzaki actuaba con demasiada confianza, aun cuando no se conocían bien. Pero además, era rápido y no sabía que estaba pensando cuando hacía esas cosas-como cuando le empujó y luego se disculpó-.

-Ella es Misa Amane.-anunció, poniéndose a un lado.-Su coche se estropeo y no tiene un lugar donde dormir.

-Oh...-soltó sorprendida la señora. Misa supuso que ella sería la esposa de Yagami y por tanto, una de los dueños del lugar.-Ha de ser duro para ti, pareces muy joven...-dijo ella. Al principio Misa se extrañó por el comentario, parecía fuera de contexto, pero decidió no prestar atención.

-Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.-suspiró, recordando un par.-No tengo mucho dinero ahora mismo, pero espero que pueda pagar por lo menos una parte. Sino..-se rascó la nunca, nerviosa.-Podría trabajar para pagar la estancia.

La mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó.-No te preocupes por eso.

-Eh...Igualmente llamaré a mi familia mañana así que...

-No te preocupes.-dijo esta vez el azabache.-Para mi no es problema ayudarte con eso también.-recalcó.

Entonces, Misa no pudo evitar mirar al chico con incredulidad. ¿Por qué hacer todo aquello por una desconocida? ¿Tan buena persona era? Lo único que sabía es que esa noche tendría donde dormir.

-¿Esto es enserio?-suspiró, bajando la mirada.-¿Por qué..?

-Lo mejor es no cuestionar a Ryuzaki.-dijo otra voz. Misa se giró para encontrarse a un apuesto joven de su edad, con cabellos castaños, alto y con una mirada felina. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el hijo mayor de los Yagami, como minutos después le dijo Ryuzaki.

Volvió a explicar lo que le había pasado. Por alguna razón, mientras todos estaban en silencio, sentía que el ambiente se volvía siniestro. Las miradas de la señora Yagami y el Light, su hijo, estaban al tanto de sus movimientos.

Ellos insistieron en que se quedara, tanto como si lo anhelarán. Ryuzaki permaneció en silencio durante toda la conversación, ausente. Ella agradecía cada dos por tres su amabilidad, a lo que ellos le restaban importancia. Tuvieron una larga charla sobre ella, en la que dio a conocer su trabajo como _blogger._

-Es algo tarde...-comentó Misa, mirando el reloj de la entrada.

-Cierto. Esta es tu llave.-dijo la señora Yagami, entregándosela. Era la de la habitación 52, del tercer piso.

-Gracias.

A su lado, Ryuzaki, se levantó, llamando la atención de Light.

-Me preguntaba cuando te irías.-declaró, con sorna.-No sueles durar mucho en las conversaciones en grupo.-comentó inclinándose en la silla. Ryuzaki no dijo nada ni respondió, solo hizo una seña al resto, para despedirse y salió de la habitación. Misa, quien vio la escena algo sorprendida, fue tras él.

Cuando le divisó, había traspasado la puerta principal. Hizo lo mismo, adelantando el paso y cuando vio su figura alejarse, corrió. Agarró su jersey blanco, haciendo que parase. Se giró hacia ella y entonces la rubia suspiró.

Tenía las mejillas algo colorados, avergonzada por haber salido tras él sin pensarselo dos veces. Este esperó a que dijera algo, paciente.

-Yo...eh...-Misa respiró profundamente, intentando controlar su voz.-Bueno...¿Te veré mañana?

Esto pareció pillar por sorpresa al de ojeras.

-Por supuesto.-asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa.-Arreglaremos tu coche.

 _Y podrás irte._

Misa le sonrió. Le deseo buenas noches y desapareció dentro del hostal. El azabache caminó durante un rato, pensando en la chica.

 _Podrá irse._

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como este empezaba a latir fuertemente. Recordó unos ojos que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

La ira.

El dolor.

La angustia.

 _Podrá irse. Al menos eso espero._

 _ **Continuará...**_

…...

 _¡Hola!¡He vuelto! Estuve un tiempo pendiente de mis estudios y había dejado por demasiados meses estancada esta idea y El ladrón de memorias, que volverá próximamente. ¡No pude evitar escribirlo!_

 _Ya sabéis cuando la inspiración asoma, dale bola._

 _Jejejeje..._

 _Bueno, eso solo lo digo yo._

 _La letra del principio del capítulo es Heartbreak Hotel de Elvis Presley. Si queréis escucharla con el capítulo recomiendo que sea el cover de Heidi Feek, es genial._

 _Adios~_


End file.
